Hard disk drives are assembled in a semi-automated assembly process, in which the hard disk drives being assembled are moved from station-to-station, where the constituent elements thereof are added and assembled together until the assembly of the drives is complete. If this process is not carried out on a conveying system in a common carrier, it will be touched many times by either a gripper or human hands. Even in a cleanroom environment, human hands (whether gloved or bare) are relatively dirty and contribute significantly to drive contamination via, for example fingerprints and/or particulate matter. When trays are used to transport the constituent parts of the drives from place to place, movement within the tray can also become a source of contamination. At each of the stages at which the drives are touched and handled, handling damage and contamination are likely.
What are needed, therefore, are devices and methods for assembling hard disk drives that reduce the incidence and severity of contamination and damage.